The Beginning of His End
by Diving-Deep.x
Summary: Klaus intended to follow Caroline to her house to confront her about their night at the Mikealson ball, but he happens upon Amity Bliss, an 18 year old mad woman with a few tricks up her sleeve. Give it a try?
1. Those Silver Eyes

Klaus Pov

I tilted my head up, trying to capture the essence of that little frail blonde. Finally locating her signature scent, I traced her comet tail for about a mile when I heard the familiar padding of bare feet running near by. Before I had time to pinpoint exactly where a knife was posed for the kill at my throat. "I need your wallet for just a sec," An angelic voice said from behind me. " How about you move on your way and find someone else's throat to slash on this fine night, Hm?" I replied calmly, pulled her knife away and to the ground then turned around to meet the large silver eyes of my mugger. Her face was framed by streaks of blonde hair and her lips were a beautiful plumb color. She was wearing a large trench coat that hung slightly past her knees and underneath that was a short grey and black dress that was ripped to shreds at about her thighs. Black gladiator sandals clothed her petite feet.

As I raked my eyes over her frame she trembled then coughed violently into a handkerchief. She dropped to her hands and knees. The sickly sweet aroma of blood flitted to my nostrils. _She had coughed up blood…from her lungs. _It was obvious this small, fragile girl was ailing and needs medical attention. She looked up at me with dull grey eyes that were much different from her previous fierce, silver ones.

With a sudden surge of protectiveness and worry, my hand clasped around her back and her knees. I hauled her up bridal style and blurred away with her held firmly to my chest. I ran and ran until I reached a house I never thought I'd be coming to for help.


	2. That Ashen Face

Klaus POV

Without thought, I reared my leg up and released all pent up power I had behind the kick and directed it at her mahogany front door. The door landed on the other side of the room with a _whoosh_ and a then a satisfying _crack!_ as the brown shards spread like confetti all about the floor.

In a moment, Damon was in front of me and pushing on the girls body in hope of knocking me away. A snap was echoed throughout the room as a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the girl's thick lips. She stretched her neck high as her slate eyes widened from the intensity of Damon's forceful shove.

I started helpless at her shrieking form in a sick, sadistic way her screams sounded more like an angel's cry than a human shout.. Almost instantly, I propped her on Elena's couch and reared on Damon. The pigment held within his features faded rapidly as his irises began to widen with every step I took closer to his trembling frame.

I could feel the monster inside unleashing itself upon my very soul and core. The thing's nails clawed at my skull and behind my eyes. I could already feel the change beginning, the bones breaking and the varying color of my deep navy pool and then in a flash they're sickly yellow shade, Amber even.

It was trying to tear it's way out, and I had a feeling this time it would.

As if on cue my alternate form sprung forth from my body and charged at Damon. He only had enough aped and time to turn his body, after that my teeth had been bared and sunk into his neck's warm flesh.

Blood so old it held a dusty flavor had now flooded my mouth, that wasn't what I was after he hurt the girl and he would have to pay. My ivory daggers dug deeper and deeper until it reached the top of his spine and with one quick movement of my jaws, his neck was snapped.

I ripped apart every vein, artery, and or muscle in his throat area so that it would be a long time until he woke up healed.

When I was just about finished destroying that area of his body when I heard a gasp and the dropping of something. My head snapped up to find Elena sniveling and watering up in the door way, she had dropped a bowl when she heard me going wolf on Damon.

The second our eyes met, Chocolate to Oceanic, Her breathe held still and she stood frozen.

"Klaus, It's Elena, don't do anything rash. You don't want to hurt me." She tried negotiate with a wolf? She has true bravery and I admire her for that.

Like a puppet master I played with my very own marionette, Elena.

My growl sounded without the room as her voice silenced itself. A wolfish grin danced on my dog- like features for just a moment and then my whole persona changed to feral, lethal and just plain terrifying. Within a moment my own personal beast had retreated inside the shell of a body that it had called it's own.

Now to really strike fear into the heart of an innocent. My hands found their way to her frail shoulders. I put an angry expression on my face and shoved her into the wall with lightning speed. I craned my neck down to her ear, with here move I too her heartbeat accelerated.

"Little Elena, you shouldn't be sticking your nose into other people businesses. Didn't your mother every tell you that?" I could tell I hit one of her special nerves. The ones where she would silence anyone with a look and a quick remark.

She raised a gentle mocha eyebrow at me and replied with a sharp tongue. "You shouldn't be sticking your snout into other people's flesh. Didn't _your _mother ever tell you that? No, of course not, you ripped her heart out before then." Now she had hit my nerve and I open- handed smacked the wall near her head.

My thought searched each other for the reason I came here when the delicious entity of the crimson liquid reached my nose. It was so strong which meant it was pouring out of some unfortunate person.

Then it hit me, the girl, the one that tried to mug me. She was probably bleeding out on the couch. I pried Elena off the wall and threw her in the direction of the girl.

Elena's gasp was full of dread and mortification. Lying there on the sofa was the girl, her face ashen and eyes open with muted grays. Something shifted inside of me, not the wolf. Something deep, and dare I say compassionate?

I seem to be daring a lot of things around this girl, such as the absence of Damon's body and two puncture wounds in her neck. Dare I say?


End file.
